RP Tags Guide
RP Tags is an addon that serves as a bridge between the ElvUI addon and the Total RP 3 (TRP3) addon. With RP Tags, you can add fields to your user interface -- specifically, your unit frames -- to display fields set by other players using TRP3 or any other Mary Sue Protocol addon (XRP, MyRP, etc). Installation To use RP Tags, you must install three addons: #RP Tags (on tukui.org) #ElvUI (on tukui.org) #Total RP 3 (on Curse) Never Used ElvUI Before? If you're new to customizing your UI, you might get a shock the next time you log on and ElvUI is enabled, because ElvUI replaces the default Blizzard user interface. You'll see a window for setting up ElvUI the first time you run it. Go through the process and get it set up. A Basic RP UI The specifics of creating your own custom UI in ElvUI are beyond the scope of this guide, but there's a demo UI in the RP_Tags addon's demo directory. Open that text file and copy its contents to your paste buffer. Then open ElvUI's configuration panel and choose Profiles. At the bottom of that screen, choose "Import Profile" and then paste in the profile. Your UI will then change again to the demo UI. Using RP Tags To create an RP UI, you will be editing the Unit Frames provided by ElvUI. Unit frames include the picture of your character at the upper left and your health/energy bars; the picture that shows up on the top right when you target something; the list of party or raid members when you're in a group; and the extra information about the health/buffs of each boss that shows up during a boss fight, whether or not you've targeted a given boss. In theory you can use RP Tags on all of those unit frames, but they're most useful in your target frame, user frame, and party frames. We'll start with the target frame. From ElvUI's configuration panel, choose Unit Frames and then Target Frame. Click on the Health tab. These control how your target's health is displayed in your target unit frame. The field we're concerned about is the one that says Text Format. If you were using ElvUI for PVE, PVP, or raiding, you'd want to set this to a tag that displays the target's health. For example, you could type "Health: health:percent" -- be sure to click the "Okay" button or else it won't save. The "health:percent" part is a tag that's built into ElvUI. However, you don't have to use the health field to display information on your target's health -- you can use it to display anything, such as name, class, race, levels, energy percentage, or whatever else. So, let's say we want to put the target's home town in that field. The RP Tag for that is "rp:home". Once we set the tag, it appears on the target unit frame. You might want to target yourself or someone else with TRP3 while setting up your custom RP UI. The pulldowns and sliders above allow you to reposition that tag on the unit frame. You can set tags in the Power and Name tabs in ElvUI. Reminder, you don't have to use those text formats only for the designated purpose. But what if three fields isn't enough? You can add your own by going to the Custom Texts tab. In the middle of the tab, there's a field that says Create Custom Text. First you need to create it, then you can set it. Don't forget to click on Okay to finish completing the custom text. From the list below, choose the name of the custom text you just created. This will let you configure the placement, the font, the size, the color, and the text tags. You can make more tags and move them around the unit frame, and you can freely mix and match RP Tags with the standard tags that come with ElvUI. The same procedure allows you to set RP Tags on other unit frames. List of RP Tags The following tags are defined by the RP Tags addon: Useful RP Tag Recipes These are some recipes you can use to set specific texts in your unit frames. Contact Information RP Tags was created by Oraibi, on Moon Guard (human, so Alliance faction). It's still under continued development, and this wiki page may lag behind the release version . If you want to thank her, send her in-game mail to say thanks. Send gold if you want, even! You can contact her via twitter at her twitter page . Category:Guides